Mirror Temptation
by Smile-Kun
Summary: The image on the mirror is the most beautiful exposition on how to love your own reflection. /HikaKao/ Twincest


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Ouran, Bisco does. :)

**Author's Note:** No comment. ;]

**Note:** Unbeta'd; Grammar Errors, and spelling errors, please do pin-point it. I would gladly appreciate it.

**Mirror Temptation**

…

_The image on the mirror made the most beautiful exposition on how to love your own reflection._

…

-

-

-

Fingertips brushed sullenly to the mirror frame. Caressing every curves of his face, while hands would often linger on saccharine lips; biting it slowly, before nipping.

His eyes then would gleam a fierce fire of desire, looking at his own reflection, sensually, as he bit his lips again. But, much harder this time, to make sure that – it will bruise, bleed.

Blood pooled out from his bruised little lips. And, he smiled.

He liked the way it turned out, somewhat it attracted him; excited him more. That's why then and there – he licked it, hungrily.

His mind, never minding the coppery taste of blood, or how wrong he desired for his brother, to do such thing to his craving lips…

It wasn't wrong—

Kaoru just wanted a kiss – Hikaru's kiss.

Kaoru leaned in now, more closely to the mirror than before. His breath creating soft, white, eerie mist to the glass mirror; lips- almost an inch away— almost…

"…eep," He left out a disgruntled mewl…

Body leaning away from his probed position to his kissable reflection; eyebrows furrowing then, as warmth played cautiously close, dangerously hot in contact with his tensed, flushed skin.

"… I've been watching you Kao, and it's so **fuckin'** hard not to look."

Soft, perverted hands grabbed his shoulders; a longing pull pushed him away from the mirror in fierce exaggeration. And somehow, it quite and almost showed – a demanding shrivels of excitement.

"Damn it, Kaoru— Damn you!" Hikaru hissed in mere annoyance. Face flushed, eyes sprinkled with absolute desire.

The said twin blushed, hands reaching for his face in attempt to cover his lips. Plum, creamy lips that were tainted by his own desire to kiss - the same identical face in front of him—

And, it wasn't just for the taste either; it's for the want as well, to be able to satisfy his greedy need for his brother's unrequited attention.

Kaoru wants everything on his brother, and just well— let everything linger there in him.

That was what Kaoru was ashamed of… the lust… and not the glutton, or the cravings and the lewd, inappropriate notions— wet dreams.

"H-Hikaru… I, please, let me go… I wasn't trying to…"

Ashamed golden orbs stared into lust filled ones, before lips nailed down and passionately French kissed the lips, who desired to be kissed.

Hikaru nibbled, bit, licked and tasted every crevices of his brother's sinful mouth. His hands roaming freely; touching the sensitivity of the skin, earning him a syllabified moan of pleasure and content— hot…

And Damn! That made Hikaru—

…sweet tempted Hikaru to want more…_more_…

Hikaru pushed Kaoru deeper, wanting to taste him more. While Kaoru, delicious little Kaoru, was in grave ecstasy. Far more drugged down into his first real kiss, that he can't even, well, take a break.

Kaoru's hands were uncontrollable, roaming and gripping his brother's shirt – in and out, before it rested limply on his brother's amber locks, tangling it, securing that it was his, alone.

Kaoru left a displeased moan, when Hikaru pushed him harshly on the floor. Mouth was pierce and run-down placid, neither wanting to break the kiss. But, the sudden lack of air got the better of them. So they were forced to stop—

"… Can I eat you?"

Hikaru breathed out, lips' brushing his brother's lips – again.

The kiss they've shared this time was far gentler and tamed. Both breathing in more, for the lack of air, for the need to breathe—

"…H-Hikaru,"

Lower lips being bitten, while he called.

Kaoru's eyes were half-lidded then, before he smiled and his pink, tainted lips were showing the much larger bruise that Hikaru created.

"Does it hurt?"

Thumb brushed the wounded lips lightly, before kissing and licking it again and again, until Kaoru couldn't stop the urge to giggle at his brother's gesture.

"You like my lips, don't you… Hikaru,"

Kaoru teased. His lips were merely an inch away from his brother.

Breaths were hot against their skin, while the awkward silence brought nothing more to their mind, only the desire to taste and hold, to roam and linger – to be marked as one.

"Very. Kao, very much,"

Hikaru nuzzled his nose on his brother's flushed skin, kissing the sensitive part of his tasty neck.

The other moaning, writhing again from the sudden warmth of touch.

Bodies were tightly pressed together now; slender arms snaked and tangled with sweaty locks. The other one roamed— lower— deeper— love.

They couldn't stop, and they willed not to.

-

-

-

"… Hmn, B-Bed… H-Hikaru,"

A granted _wish_…

-

-

-

And, that was the last intelligent word that could be heard the whole night.

-

-

-

Specks of a needy name being called, or just a shout to further something intimate, behind closed doors.

A **loud**_ squeak_, _an _**untamed**_ growl_…

Soft **rustle**_ of sheets_ and _flaming _**desire**…

**Malevolent** _hands under pressure_, a soft **legitimate**_ giggle… _

A soft spur of **noises**…

-

-

-

It was heaven.


End file.
